I Really Miss You
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: Matt's gone on his tour and Mimi is having a hard time. Done to S Club's I really Miss You. Please R& R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or this song. Thanks. I hope you enjoy. This is my first attempt at a song fic. If I get 5 good reviews, I'll do another one, so please, R&R!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!  
  
*~_I called you today _

Just to hear you say 

You were not around 

When the message was through 

Though I wanted to 

I couldn't make a sound.*~  
  
Mimi slammed the phone down onto the receiver. That was the fourth time this week she had called Matt and gotten his answering machine. She had no clue where he was, but she missed him. He was her husband for gosh sakes! Where could he be? Tears streaked her face. She wanted to just break down and cry, run to the bedroom and bury her face in her pillow. But for now, all she could do was stand there, letting the hot tears run down her cheeks.  
  
*~_I want to tell you the things I've seen _

I want to take you to where I've been 

And I wish you were here with me 

Don't you know 

I really miss you 

I miss you, yeah

I really miss you 

Oh, yeah, I do.*~  
  
Mimi finally made it to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, the hot tears still running down her cheeks. She sat huddled up, holding a picture of Matt. "Matt, where are you?" Mimi found herself saying aloud. "I just want to tell you everything I've seen. I want to take you to all the places I've been." Mimi sobbed once more. "I miss you so much, Matt. So much. I wish you were here. I just miss you so much." Mimi said through tears. "Why did you have to go on that stupid music tour? I hate that stupid band. I hate all your fans. I hate your music. I hate that tour!" Mimi screamed. "You knew it would be like this! So why did you go? Why?" Mimi sat, sobbing. Then she threw the picture of Matt against the wall, screaming "I hate you, Matt! I hate you!"  
  
*~_I'm writing to say_

Had a wonderful day 

Hanging with my friends 

But the memory dies 

When the sun reach the sky 

I'm alone again.*~  
  
Matt sat on his bed in his trailer. He was writing a letter to Mimi. He wished that he hadn't had to leave. But he had to support Mimi, and this was the only way to do it. I had a great day today, Mimi. I was with all my friends. I sang the song I wrote for you in Miami today. But I can't remember what all else happened today. I miss you too much. Well, they're calling me out for my practice. I miss you, Mimi Love, Matt Matt signed the letter and stuffed it in the envelope. He placed the stamp on the envelope and sealed it. "Matt! Hey, Matt! Are you coming or not?" one of the other band members called. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a sec, will ya!" Matt said.  
  
*~_I want to tell you the weather's fine_

When the night comes around you are on my mind 

And I wish you were here with me 

Don't you know 

I really miss you 

Yes I do, yeah 

I really miss you 

Oh,Yeah, I do*~  
  
Matt stood on stage, the guitar in his hands. He knew what to do. He muttered a quick word before beginning. "Mimi. I miss you soo much. The weather is perfect at this concert. Now that it's nighttime, and time for another performance, All I can think about is you. I miss you Mimi. Wish me luck." Matt muttered. "Um, excuse me. I want to dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Mimi Ishida. I love you Mimi. And I miss you." Matt said out into the crowd, through the microphone. Then the music for the song began, and all of Matt's prayers were unheard to the crowd, as he sang the song that he had written for Mimi.  
  
*~_I want to tell you the things I've seen _

I want to take you to where I've been 

And I wish you were here with me 

Oh, Don't you know 

I really miss you 

Yes I do, yeah 

I really miss you. 

Oh, yeah I do.*~  
  
Mimi sat on the couch, channel turned to Matt's concert. The glass from the picture frame had long ago been cleaned up. The a message she'd never forget came through the speakers of the television: "Um, excuse me. I want to dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Mimi Ishida. I love you Mimi. And I miss you." Matt said, up on the stage. "Oh, Matt!" Mimi said, beginning to cry. "Oh, Matt! I miss you too! I love you, Matt!" Mimi cried. But this time, they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.  
  
~*_I called you today _

Just to hear you say 

You were not around 

When the message was through 

Though I wanted to 

I couldn't make a sound 

I'm writing to say 

Had a wonderful day 

Hanging with my friends 

But the memory dies 

When the sun leaves the sky 

I'm alone again*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Kam: this is my first attempt at a song fic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 5 good reviews and I'll do another one. THANKS!!!!!!! 


End file.
